The New Job (cancelled)
by Jayjar100
Summary: The Krusty Krab has simply lost buisness. They have to invest in a new place. Luckily the owner of a "closed until further notice" Pizza place has an offer for them...
1. Chapter 1

The Krusty Krab was quiet.

Too quiet.

Squidward had his usual deadpan face, standing at the cash register. SpongeBob had his usual happy go-lucky face, standing in front of the grill, waiting for an order to fufill. Mr. Krabs was in his office, sniffing money. Then he paused. He walked out of his office.

"Where are all me customers?!" Mr Krabs shouted/asked.

"Maybe they all got bored of the Krusty Krab, and decided to eat somewhere else." Squidward said. "And then maybe I can finally quit this boring job, and pursue my carrer in the art of music." Squidward showed off his clarinet.

Mr. Krabs got out his binoculars and started to spy on Plankton, his archnemesis. Mr. Krabs thought he had something to do with the loss of customers. SpongeBob walked up to Mr. Krabs. "Mr. Krabs, I think that the Krusty Krab is losing it's charm!" SpongeBob blurted out.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but SpongeBob's right! Look! This place is a dump! Of course no one would want to eat here, it's unsanitary!" Squidward ranted. "Maybe we should find another place." Squidward joked.

"Squidward! That's a great idea! You'll get a 5 cent raise!" Mr, Krabs exclaimed.

Not a second later, SpongeBob's best friend Patrick walked into the restaurant with a piece of paper in his hand. "SpongeBob, I found this paper on the ground outside your house. I thought you might want it.

"Gee thanks, Pat." Patrick handed SpongeBob the paper. SpongeBob examined the paper. "This is perfect! Look Mr. Krabs! A restaurant that the owner want's to sell! And their phone number is: **Phone Number Witheld** **."** "Yippe! This is the happiest day of my life!" Mr. Krabs cheered. He went over to the phone, and dialed **Phone Number Witheld.**

After one ring, someone on the other line asked, "Hello?"

/

 **Author's Note:**

 **Tell me what you think of my story! Don't worry, Chapters will get longer as the story progresses!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Mr. Krabs. I was interested in that restaurant of yours, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I was **wondering** how much it would be to buy."

Unintelligible noise could be heard.

"That cheap? Well, you've got yourself a deal!"

Unintelligible noise could be heard.

"Meet at the restaurant tomorrow, at 8:00 AM! Well, see you then!" Mr Krabs hung up. "Ok boys, we meet at **Address Withheld** at 8:00 sharp. Oh, and, you are off for the rest of the day!"

"Ok Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob said. "But be warned. I like to arrive fashionably late!"

/

 **The next day, at 8:01 AM**

/

SpongeBob arrived at the new restaurant, along with Squidward and Mr. Krabs.

"This place is... Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Squidward noted. "Where fantasy and fun come to life!" SpongeBob continued for him.

"The only fantasy and fun I'll be having is when you and that moron finally move away!" Squidward said.

Just then, the previous owner of the place came, waiting for his payment. "Payment please." He said, holding out his hand.

Mr. Krabs cringed, and slowly put the money in the previous owner's hand. "Thanks." The owner said, and then placed a key in Mr. Krabs claw. And then walked off.

"All right!" Mr. Krabs cheered. He flipped the "closed" sign to "open". He got out his megaphone and yelled, "Come one, come all, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is now open for business!"

A dust ball went by.

"Maybe we should familiarize our selfs with the place, just to be safe!" SpongeBob suggested. "Whatever." Squidward responded.

The trio went inside the restaurant.

"Pretty big place." SpongeBob said. The three examined the restaurant. "It actually doesn't look that bad!" Squidward said.

"Wait, what are those on that big stage?" SpongeBob asked. SpongeBob walked up to the stage. "SpongeBob, get down from there. They are just robots!" Squidward shouted. "Yeah, SpongeBob, you're not supposed to be up there!" Mr. Krabs said.

"Oh come on, guys, there's nothing wrong!" SpongeBob started to examine the animatronics. "I wonder what this switch does." SpongeBob said as he flipped a switch on the back of one.

/

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ooohhhh, a cliffhanger! Mwahahahahahaha...**

 **And an astonishing... 8 views. Yeah, that's not impressive. _**


End file.
